


Conta fino a dieci ma fermati a nove

by sheswanderlust



Category: Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheswanderlust/pseuds/sheswanderlust
Summary: “Conta fino a dieci prima di agire” è in assoluto la frase che Ivan si è sentito ripetere più volte nel corso della propria vita, spesso nelle varianti “conta fino a dieci prima di fare cazzate” (suo padre) e “conta fino a dieci prima di agire, coglione” (Buti).





	Conta fino a dieci ma fermati a nove

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è tutta per Cla, per le chiacchierate, per i *gratta*, per Simon's cat, per l'esame di domani. Ti voglio bene. <3  
> Ci trovate su [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sheswanderlover) e su [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/sheswanderlover_09), passate a salutarci (: 
> 
> Disclaimer: come al solito non conosco nessuno e non insinuo nulla, è tutta fantasia.

“Conta fino a dieci prima di agire” è in assoluto la frase che Ivan si è sentito ripetere più volte nel corso della propria vita, spesso nelle varianti “conta fino a dieci prima di fare cazzate” (suo padre) e “conta fino a dieci prima di agire, coglione” (Buti). Non che abbiano torto: Ivan sa di essere troppo impulsivo. Lo è sempre stato: a tredici anni quando cercava rissa con gli avversari, a diciassette quando demoliva a suon di insulti ogni possibilità di dialogo con proprio padre, a ventidue quando portava all’estremo i sabati sera nei locali per poi pentirsene la mattina dopo. Sì, Ivan sa di essere impulsivo. Proprio per questo nel corso degli anni si è sforzato di limare questo aspetto del proprio carattere e oggi può affermare, non senza un certo orgoglio, di esserci riuscito. Ci sono però alcune situazioni che fanno vacillare il suo autocontrollo e queste situazioni gravitano tutte, o quasi, attorno a Simone.

Ivan lo realizza per l’ennesima volta in quel momento, all’una di notte, in piedi in mezzo al salotto dopo ore di viaggio in auto da Perugia a Trento, il borsone ancora in spalla e il giubbotto addosso. Quando si tratta di Simone, Ivan torna ad essere il ventiduenne con gli ormoni sballati che non riesce nemmeno ad arrivare a casa e trascina le proprie conquiste nel bagno del locale o nella macchina strategicamente parcheggiata in fondo al piazzale.

_Conta fino a dieci._

Simone dev’essersi addormentato mentre lo aspettava. La tv è sintonizzata su un canale di sport, probabilmente scelto dal ragazzo per cercare di rimanere sveglio seguendo una partita di basket o di tennis. Il solito plaid scozzese gli copre le gambe, i capelli sono spettinati contro il cuscino del divano, il respiro è lento e rilassato. Il problema però non è quello. Il problema è la maglia. Ivan gliel’aveva regalata dopo la partita contro Modena, al PalaPanini. Simone si era illuminato, le mani che stringevano l’indumento, ma lo schiacciatore non aveva pensato nemmeno per un istante che l’avrebbe indossata davvero. Era convinto l’avrebbe tenuta nell’armadio, tirandola fuori nei peggiori momenti di nostalgia. Si sbagliava.

_Uno, due._

Il contrasto tra le fiamme rosse e lo sfondo nero, così diverso da quel bianco che Ivan è abituato a vedergli addosso.

_Tre, quattro._

La taglia palesemente troppo grande, la stoffa che quasi nasconde il suo corpo, adagiandoglisi appena sui fianchi, il collo della maglia troppo largo che lascia intravedere il profilo di una clavicola.

_Cinque, sei._

Simone si muove, forse svegliato dallo sguardo di Ivan su di lui, forse dalla sua ombra, forse dalla sua presenza insistente.

_Sette, otto._

Gli occhi nocciola che si aprono appena, mettono a fuoco il compagno, le labbra che si piegano in un sorriso, un “Ivan…” appena mugolato, la voce assonnata, la mano a fare leva per mettersi seduto.

_Nove._

Quel numero sul petto. Il loro numero, ma in quel momento, impresso in un dorato che spicca sullo sfondo nero, il _suo_ numero. Ivan sente una scossa quando quel possessivo si imprime nella sua mente. _Suo_. Com’è suo Simone, sempre, ma in quel momento ancora di più.

Per l’ennesima volta, Ivan non riesce a contare fino a dieci.

Lascia cadere a terra il borsone e si china, le mani che raggiungono il viso di Simone e lo tirano verso il proprio, le labbra che attaccano le sue in un bacio irruento, la lingua che gli si insinua in bocca senza attendere una risposta. Sente il suo gemito di sorpresa, le sue braccia sottili che gli si stringono alle spalle, le ultime tracce di sonno che scompaiono quando una mano dello schiacciatore gli percorre il corpo e gli si ferma sul fianco, bollente, stretta sulla pelle, ferma e chiare nelle proprie intenzioni. Ivan lo tira in piedi senza sforzo e lo solleva passandogli le mani sotto al sedere, nelle vene la familiare scarica di adrenalina che sente ogni volta che Simone stringe le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi, lasciandosi trasportare.

I passi che automaticamente si dirigono verso la camera, i denti che mordono, le dita che stringono, una mano che cerca a tentoni l’interruttore perché Ivan lo vuole vedere, vuole vedere tutto. Nel giro di pochi secondi Simone è sdraiato sul letto e lui gli è sopra.

Le sue mani raggiungono l’elastico dei pantaloni della tuta e li tirano giù assieme ai boxer, i suoi occhi non si separano da quelli di Simone. Rimangono lì a leggere la sorpresa che si dissipa e che lascia spazio al desiderio. Lo bacia, in quel modo che il palleggiatore adora, senza chiedergli il permesso perché conosce già la risposta. E gli occhi scendono a quella maglia e di nuovo Ivan lo stringe più forte, le mani prepotenti che accarezzano ogni centimetro di pelle.

“Mi eccita vederti con questa maglia addosso” gli mormora all’orecchio vedendolo arrossire, lo sa che Simone non ce la fa a parlare in quei momenti, la timidezza che torna a farla da padrone, ma vede i suoi occhi illuminarsi e sa che ha capito perché l’ha trascinato a letto senza nemmeno prendersi il tempo di salutarlo. Simone risponde togliendogli il giubbotto e la maglia, lanciandoli entrambi da qualche parte sul pavimento e passando poi a liberarlo dei jeans e dei boxer. Sono lì nudi ad eccezione di quella maglia, quella maglia che Ivan vuole vedergli addosso, perché vuol dire tutto ciò che ha bisogno di sentirsi dire.   

È a quel punto che tutto si ferma, tutto tranne i loro respiri accelerati. Ivan lo osserva, sopra di lui, i palmi appoggiati al materasso, le braccia tese, il corpo che non sfiora più quello di Simone. Ha bisogno di fermarsi a guardarlo perché è _lui_ , non un corpo a caso. Lo guarda perché l’ha guardato mille volte senza che fosse suo e anche ora che lo è ogni tanto si perde a pensarci, a dubitare, perché Simone è Simone e lui è un coglione. E si chiede quanto ci metterà il ragazzo ad accorgersene, quanto ci metterà a scappare, ma poi si rende conto che sa già tutto e che è lì e che lo ama, e allora passa ogni dubbio, ogni tentennamento, ogni remora a lasciarsi andare. Perché si è lasciato andare tanto tempo fa e lo sa benissimo.

I suoi occhi si abbassano su quel nove e di nuovo non arriva a dieci.

Ivan si allunga verso il cassetto del comodino, lo apre e afferra il tubetto di lubrificante. Si abbassa fino ad essere tra le cosce di Simone. Non lo sfiora, si limita ad appoggiare le labbra sull’interno coscia del ragazzo, in un contatto leggero che pian piano si fa più intenso, le labbra che succhiano e i denti che mordono appena, mentre le mani di Simone si stringono tra i suoi capelli e un segno rossastro va a macchiare la sua pelle. Si versa una buona dose di lubrificante sulle dita e le avvicina all’apertura del ragazzo, lavorandola piano, mentre con l’altra mano sfiora la sua lunghezza, sentendolo sobbalzare. Non smette di guardarlo nemmeno per un istante, è passato un anno e mezzo dalla prima volta ma non importa, Ivan mette da parte la propria impulsività per essere certo che stia bene, che la smorfia di dolore quando si fa strada dentro di lui con le dita sia solo passeggera, perché non tollera che stia male e tollera ancora meno essere lui a fargli male.

Ivan continua a guardarlo quando entra dentro di lui, sente il suo respiro che si ferma per un istante, lo guarda chiudere gli occhi e cercare di espirare lentamente, abituandosi pian piano alla situazione. Inizia a muoversi solo quando lo percepisce più rilassato, sente il controllo scivolare via di nuovo quando Simone si muove incoraggiando le sue spinte e ricambiandole.

Si sta per perdere nei gemiti del palleggiatore ma si aggrappa al momento abbastanza da allontanarsi. Esce da lui, forse troppo improvvisamente, a giudicare dall’espressione del ragazzo. Lo volta a pancia in giù e lo copre con il proprio corpo, le labbra a rassicurarlo con un bacio sul collo, mentre gli entra di nuovo dentro. Di solito amano guardarsi negli occhi, ma quella volta Ivan ha bisogno di qualcosa di diverso.

Il suo sguardo si ferma sul proprio cognome, su quel “Zaytsev” che campeggia sulla schiena di Simone, e la sente di nuovo, quella sensazione meravigliosa ed estatica e terribile al pensiero che sia suo, solo suo, davvero suo. Non ha mai desiderato qualcosa o qualcuno con quell’intensità, forse nemmeno l’oro olimpico, e sa che suo padre lo ammazzerebbe per un pensiero del genere ma non gliene frega niente, non vuole diventare come suo padre.

Le spinte si fanno più intense, una mano di Ivan va a perdersi tra i capelli di Simone per poi tornare sul fianco destro, Ivan stringe quei fianchi mentre si spinge più in profondità, la sensazione sempre più totalizzante dell’essere dentro di lui, _con_ lui in tutti i sensi, il controllo che ormai è perso definitivamente. Vede i pugni di Simone stringere di più il lenzuolo, lo sente gemere ancora e gli si preme contro, avvicinando la testa alla sua. Simone si volta verso di lui, gli occhi lucidi e appannati, le labbra socchiuse, le guance rosse, i capelli sudati. È in quel momento che Ivan capisce che è tutto lì, in quello sguardo. Il possesso e il bisogno di percepirlo, la consapevolezza silenziosa dell’essere uno dentro all’altro sempre.

Lo sente venire e poco dopo viene anche lui, crollandogli addosso. La sua mente è il nulla, non percepisce niente che non sia il corpo esausto e ansimante sotto il suo. Solo dopo qualche minuto trova la forza di rotolare di lato. Simone si muove quel tanto che basta per accoccolarglisi contro, poi si solleva su un gomito e avvicina il volto al suo, fissandolo per qualche secondo sorridendo, prima di baciarlo, un bacio delicato, un bacio da _dopo_. Quando si allontana si morde un labbro e Ivan lo guarda, in attesa, sa che vuole dirgli qualcosa e che sta cercando le parole giuste per farlo.

«Mi piace quando sei così impulsivo» mormora poi il ragazzo.

Ivan non riesce a trattenere una risata. Se lo tira di nuovo contro, lasciandogli un bacio leggero sulla fronte.

«Lo sarò più spesso, allora» risponde, sentendolo annuire e sistemarsi meglio contro la sua spalla. Non riesce a smettere di sorridere, ed è un sorriso sereno, un sorriso che non rimugina, non rielabora, non complica. Forse non è così negativo non riuscire a contare fino a dieci.


End file.
